Frostbite
by The Hybrid Edge
Summary: Zero tracks down a maverick and is frozen, when he wakes up, the world is ruled by Sigma. But he doesn't find that out till' about chapter 3 ^_^.
1. The Mission

Frostbite By: Zero Frostbite  
  
This is my first story I've ever written, it's been redone and I'm actually going to continue it. Hope you like it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ A white smear flew across the dark barren Antarctic landscape, dashing into a forest of ice. Each step imprinted a footprint into the snow. A pursuer followed close behind, a man with crimson armor, sparkling off the light from the snow. A green visor covered his face, allowing him to see in the dark forest. His hands were covered with white gloves and a jade crystal shone from his forehead. As he sprinted after his prey, his rough blonde hair waved in the violent winds. He had eyes that had seen many, and hands that had killed many. He was Maverick Hunter Zero.  
  
Zero ran after the large cat like tracks of his enemy. He jumped from one ice block to the next on the frigid river, nearly losing his trail. "Come on Leon," Zero yelled, jumping over a rotting log covered in moss, and into the forest. "I don't want to fight you!" You can't run away forever, Damnit! Give yourself up before I have to use force!"  
  
A rabid voice echoed from the depths of the forest, "I'll kill myself first Maverick Hunter, but I think it'd be much more fun just to kill you instead," a maniacal laugh followed his voice. "Leader of Unit 0? Ha! You're pathetic. If you want me so badly you should run faster, or can you not keep up with me?" He said with a taunting tone.  
  
Zero made a heavy sigh, his cold breath fogging the back of his visor, "Why do they always have to do it the hard way?" Suddenly he felt a mix of anger and aggravation rush through him, "Damnit Leon! We've been friends and allies for a long time; I don't want to have to hurt you! Please, I'm asking you one last time, give yourself in now!"  
  
Suddenly he stopped, sliding along the ground till he came to a halt. The tracks he had been so carefully following had disappeared. He looked around in cautiously, where could Leon have gone, he wasn't able to fly, he couldn't have gone underground. Suddenly the sound of a wood snapping echoed through the forest. Immediately his eye shot above him, to see four golden claws slash him across the face. Zero flew into the air, then crashed into the ground. Snow jumped into the air and fell once again. Blood seeped from his body into the once pure snow. "Ugh," he said weakly, stumbling to one knee, "Damn you...Leon."  
  
Zero looked up at Leon, only 20 feet away. He had the posterior of a human, like nearly all reploids. He stood on two legs like a human, but a Siberian Tiger was also integrated into his design. He was heavily built, despite that he moved at amazing speeds. A long white tail striped with black whipped from side to side, striking his metallic white fur. Zero glanced at his razor sharp fangs, then slowly moved up to his vicious yellow eyes. A single heavy black stripe went from his snout down to his tail. His eyes became mesmerized his bloody right claw. "I.have got.to watch those..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
As he slowly stumbled up, a blast of white energy shot toward him and skimmed the side of his face, making a deep gash in his cheek. Zero's eyes opened in shock for a moment, then slowly transformed into a cockier and determined look. "I have all you're data right here Leon," he said with a grin on his face and tapped the side of his visor. Information immediately came up on him, "Frost Leon, retired Class A Maverick Hunter, successfully disposed of twenty-three Mavericks on nineteen missions," Zero's eyes got ready to see Leon's reaction and continued. "Shot a gas line in Los Angles California, obliterating nearly ninety percent of the city and killing an estimated million." Leon fell on his knees, and Zero continued on, "Went Maverick two months later in Juneau Dome Alaska, murdering a mere twenty three, compared to Los Angeles that is."  
  
Leon arms trembled, his eyes filled with rage and sadness. He quickly brought his head up and stared coldly into Zero's eyes. Zero backed away in shock. Leon growled, "That's it Zero, I'm gonna slice you're god damn head off and eat it myself!"  
  
Zero's cocky grin returned. He stood straight up and put his hand behind his head. "You'll need a saber if you want to decapitate me Leon." He lifted his hand up as a short, thin metal rod appeared in his hand. Zero gripped it tightly as electricity exploded from within its chamber, extending outward into green electricity. He leapt into the air with the saber behind his head. Throwing all his might, he slammed the saber toward his opponent. Leon leapt to the side as chunks of ice flew into the air. Without taking a break from attacks, Zero rushed toward him and slashed at his head.  
  
Leon casually ducked under the attack as if it were nothing, "To slow," he said calmly, "My turn," he smiled. Swiftly he thrust his hand through Zero's and into his ribs, breaking off a ring he had on. Zero's eyes exploded in a rush of pain as the snow became contaminated with more of his blood. Leon laughed manically, "You Hunters are always so cocky. Well well, you're down on the ground bleeding, I suppose that the hunter, has become the hunted. What will you do now?"  
  
Zero struggled with difficulty to lift up his head. His energy levels were low, but he managed to lift himself to one knee. His eyes locked on to a tree struck by Leon's buster shot before. "It's...frozen." His eyes ran up the massive tree. Not one branch had been left untouched. A thick layer of ice enveloped the tree. For the first time since he was created, terror rushed through him. As he struggled up, he saw his saber stabbed in the ground, using it as a crutch to help himself up.  
  
"That's it!," Leon yelled with a mad look in his eyes, "That's the look of terror, the look of you knowing I'm going to tear you into pieces!" Leon bent down and withdrew Zero's saber from the ground, "And you know what? I always thought it would be fun to kill someone with their own weapon, so I'll mince you with your Z-Saber. Now! Goodbye Zero!"  
  
Leon leapt into the air, saber aimed for a downward thrust, preparing to stab Zero through the heart. Quickly, Zero lifted his hand into the air. His wrist opened up and his hand fell into his arm, creating a hole, his Z- Buster. He raised his Z-Buster into the air and aimed it toward Leon. The chamber of his Z-Buster glowed red and white, flames licked the top or one side and ice crept up the other. Zero's eyes opened with the same mad look as Leon's as adrenaline rushed through his body, "Dodge this bastard!" He made a screamed out as fire and ice launched out of his arm and straight at Leon. Leon screamed in pain as his torso was completely obliterated.  
  
Leon's decapitated body slammed into the ground. "Ugh....you did beat me...but, I'm not going to die without taking you with me...," Leon coughed blood onto his chest, where it ran into the snow. "Join me Zero...in hell," he said as he lifted his buster, firing it straight up in the air. The blast came straight down back on both of them. Ice crept up on their bodies, sealing them off from the rest of the world. The snow began to fall, covering the two warriors trapped in ice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Well, that's the revised chapter one. Not to revised huh? Anyways, please rate it and I'll have chapter two out as soon as possible. Ha-ha.this gives me something to do in Algebra. 


	2. The Awakening

Yah, this is chapter 2, finally got around to it. Wrote it in.what an hour, I'll revise it later. Please R&R. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He slowly opened his eyes. The room was filled with light, the room was entirely empty, nothing but white walls and lights. He felt his armor gone, weapons lost, strapped down to table with tight metal bands. He struggled to get free, breaking out in a rage, screaming out, shaking violently, trying to break the bands that bound him to the table. He finally heard the door open and footsteps slowly coming near. He stopped, breathing heavily. Slowly, he turned his head to see who had come in. She stared at him with her deep blue eyes. She wore a deep purple armor with short black hair. A tear ran down her cheek as she ran toward him, putting her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. "Who.who are you?" She raised herself up and took a deep breath, wiped the tears off of her face, and took out a ring of keys, unlocking his bands as she spoke to him. "Zero.it's been.so long. After your mission with Leon failed.everything has fallen apart." She finished unlocking his bonds and offered her hand, but he refused it and got up himself. She turned around and spoke firmly, "Follow me." He stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an answer. "No, first, you tell me who you are." She turned around and stared at him, "Don't you recognize me? It's me.Alia." Zero stood there in shock for a moment, looking at her, how much she had changed. He shook off his daze, "Alright, lead the way Alia." Alia opened the door and walked out with Zero close behind her.  
He stepped out of the bright room into a large room filled with monitors and computers. Reploids were monitoring screens, typing up reports, and socializing. One of the reploids had a human band playing called Powerman 5000. Zero started singing along in a deep tone, banging his head up and down, his long blonde hair whipping around, "The lights from above they move in real slow, giving you things that you'll never know," he started to yell out the lyrics, "they know who you are!! they know who you are!! they know who you are!! they know who you are!!" Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him. He stopped and pushed his hair back behind him, "Heh.sorry." Alia quickly ordered them all, "Back to work, all of you! Come on let's go!" They all scurried back to work. "Sorry about that," Zero said nervously. "Come on," Alia ordered him.  
Alia walked up to a small green screen next to an iron door and pressed a button. A small laser came out of the screen and scanned her iris. The sound of the door unlocking could be heard on the other side, knobs turned and the door slowly raised up. Alia walked through and Zero followed. The door began to close, but he heard someone say, "Zero likes Powerman! Kickass!" He smirked and continued walking, the heavy door bolting up behind him. "Whoa, Gate?" Zero said in surprise. His eyes wandered to a manikin wearing light blue armor that looked like his. Gate smiled at him, "Come this way my friend, we need to get you rearmed." Gate grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him into the middle of a machine, that consisted of three columns forming a triangle. Gate set him on one of two circles in the middle. Zero stared at him strangely. Gate looked at Zero and smiled at him, "Time to grit your teeth." "Wha?" Zero looked confused. Gate threw a red switch and electricity burst from the 3 columns. Pain surged through his body as he began floating off the ground. Everything he did the armor mimicked. All of a sudden his legs felt light as air, he looked down and his legs were dissolving. He screamed out but the buzzing of the electricity drowned his voice. It worked its way up his torso, his chest, then his head. Everything blurred and went dark. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's done, hope you liked it, gave me a reason to stay awake during the lecture. Remember to R&R 


End file.
